The Whispering Ring Chapter 2
by Tr1x
Summary: im not sure if this will be treated as a 2nd chapter to the origanal because im not too sure how to add on chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Whispering Ring chapter 2 Seperated and reunited

At that moment before Arianna could finish her story enemy troops burst through the door, Arianna hid but Dominic was sitting in the middle of the room with no-where to run, if Arianna could have seen him from her hiding place she would have tried to rescue him but instead she thought that he must have hidden as well. Dominic was gagged and taken away, after a thorough search of the small flat the troops eventually gave up on searching for Arianna and left. Arianna slowly snuck out of her hiding place, but scurried back in when she heard a plane engine outside, surely there weren't many planes left, this was a rare noise to hear, and surely the enemies wouldn't send a plane to search for her?

* * *

Dominic was tied up, gagged and thrown inside an old potato sack where he fell asleep. Later he woke up to find he was in some sort of campsite, he was out of the stinking potato sack but instead he was in some sort of a tent but as soon as he was even half conscious he heard a low voice shouting "He's up, he's up get'im more sleepin pills!" he was now aware that these soldiers were not Polish, French or of any less powerful armies, but they were in fact Americans, but what would the American army want with him? He then heard the sound of heavy footfalls in the tent, the man gave him a drink of some weird tasting water and soon he was asleep again.

* * *

Next a man burst through Arianna's door, he was a British soldier and also Dominic's father he ran to Arianna and hugged her strongly she was suddenly over-come with happiness and love, she hadn't even known up to this point that the man was alive. He released her, got down on one knee and said "Arianna please, now, before it's too late." He held out the most beautiful ring to her and Arianna took it, speechless.

* * *

Dominic woke up again in a prison cell, he had no idea why he was here, the Americans usually left the English alone, he realized he must have been out for a while, the view out the barred window was totally different to the English landscape he was used to, he then looked away from the horizon and noticed that he wasn't in any prison, but a foreign concentration camp, probably in France somewhere, his mother had taught him some French, maybe he would be able to find out exactly where he was.

* * *

He held her in a last embrace, stood inside the empty window frame and jumped, the plane Arianna had heard earlier flew down towing a rope he grabbed it and went back to the war.

Arianna suddenly broke down in tears, she had just realized that Dominic had not reappeared and that her fiancé was probably never coming back, at that moment Lára appeared at the door, that was strange, Lára was supposed to be in China right now, touring the world, but nothing seemed to be expected right now, or was it?

By Katrina


	2. Chapter 2

_The Whispering Ring_Chapter 1 Knowing

Dominic sat in front of his mother waiting for the exciting story that, what he told her, sent him easily to sleep every night, he didn't know how she could think of these stories so effortlessly, but he didn't care. Dominic was about six years old now, he had longish strait brown hair that curved around his ears adding to the rest of his features that all made him look older than his years, he had his mothers soft blue eyes and a smile that could light up the world, at least the lack of sugar had done the world some good for all children's teeth now stayed white for a lot of years, they also were all growing up to be grateful for what they got, unlike their parents who were usually spoiled as children, not because of bad up bringing but purely because of the amount of materials in the world at that time. The electronic age was over now, all that remained of it was the stories, and of course, the war. The oil war was possibly the worst and most desperate war the world had seen in a long time, about 10 lives paid for about a litre of oil or any other fossil fuel these days, of course the humans could have turned back to nature, but there was not enough to live on anymore, humans had destroyed it all, anyone that fled to the countryside had their land taken of them by the moneyless government to use to see it might hide coal beneath the poor soil, or to continue using as farmland because food was selling for high prices these days, it could earn them some money to assist in the war.

Arianna took a sip of the warm, polluted rainwater they had collected and stared to speak, but instead of heading straight into the story like she usually did before she stared she told Dominic, "This story is not like the ones I usually tell you, you will need this story soon and I'm not exactly sure when, but remember every word I speak because I am about to teach you the most important lesson you will ever learn in your life, remember I will always be there for you." Dominic nodded, she sounded serious, "There once was a young woman," she said "her love gave her a ring; it was an engagement ring and the most beautiful one she had ever seen." Dominic could tell she was living the story now, the new children were very wise, he was un-educated but knowledge is very different to wisdom. "As it was given to her one of the last planes came over their house towing a rope her new fiancé grabbed the rope and was pulled away, as far as she knew, never to be seen or heard from again. Next minute her sister arrived, obviously in a hurry she dragged the girl out of her house and dumped her on the back of a skinny Exmoor pony, confused, bewildered, shocked and in a state of depression the girl was pulled into a canter by Lára urging her horse into a canter and she then realized her horse was attached to her sister's by a long rope, or what is considered long these days, of course a rope is a luxury item but Lára was both rich and clever, she had practically ran her husband skint!

Lára took her to a dry cave, but a suspicious looking magazine was lying open on the floor, like someone had left it there _knowing_ they were going to come to this place the girl knelt down beside it to see, it looked like a perfectly ordinary magazine, of course magazines are useful only for burning these days, but back when this story was first seen people would have read magazines in their spare time. She noticed she heard a whispering almost inside her head and realized it was coming from the ring, it was reading out the magazine! The girl felt shivers up her spine at that moment, she screamed and cried "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Lára ran over and tried to pull of the ring, it was too loose when it went on her finger originally but now Lára was trying unsuccessfully to pull it off using her body weight and strength, the girl had her fingers clamped over her ears but she could still hear it, it was whispering as if it was getting quieter now but in fact it was getting louder, she could hardly bear it when the magazine suddenly went on fire for no reason and the whispering stopped. Both were shacking violently and had sleepless nights.

They continued their journey the next day, eager to get away from the cave, the girl had been told were they were going now and was scared but couldn't wait to arrive…"

Next chapter coming soon, it gets better don't worry!


End file.
